1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising apparatus, and more particularly, to an exercising apparatus which is capable of applying a traction force to the vertebrae of an individual's lower spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pain or discomfort in the lower spinal region is a common human affliction. A remedy for lower back pain often prescribed by orthopedic surgeons includes a series of exercises designed to apply a mild traction force to the lower spinal region of the body. These exercises typically include having an individual recline on a floor and rotate his knees up toward his chest region and maintain that position for several seconds. This type of exercise succeeds in applying a moderate amount of traction to the lower spinal region, but is substantially limited in its effectiveness.
For more severe lower back pain, an individual is frequently hospitalized and placed in traction. Traction is applied to the individual's lower spinal region by positioning the individual in a specially designed bed which includes an elevated framework and a complicated series of pulleys and weights. The neck or shoulder region of the individual is attached to a harness which is directly coupled to one end of the bed. A second pair of harnesses are attached to the ankle region of each of the individual's legs and traction is applied as a result of the stretching force caused by the weights pulling against the harness attached to the individual's neck.
The latter method for applying traction to the lower spinal region requires that the individual be totally immobilized for a period of hours each day for a number of days. Not only is this an extremely uncomfortable process, but the expeditures incurred as a result of the hospitalization and the necessary nursing and physician care can run into the thousands of dollars for a single series of treatments. One apparatus of the type described immediately above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,622 (Sanders). The complexity and expense of this apparatus is clearly evident. It is also evident that an individual desiring to use this type of apparatus requires assistance in being attached to and disconnected from it.
Another type of traction apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,174 (Harrison). This apparatus is primarily adapted to exercise all of the bodily muscles and is incapable of applying the appropriate type of force to the lower region of the spine. In this apparatus the traction force is applied to each of the outstretched hands and to the ankles of each foot. Idealy, traction should be applied to the lower spinal region by applying opposing forces at the upper torso and in the region where the legs join the lower torso while the lower spinal region is curved inwardly by having the knees elevated toward the chest region. The Harrison apparatus is incapable of providing the appropriate type of forces to accomplish the desired result.
A related type of exercise device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,979 (Gore). This device is primarily directed to strengthening the leg muscles by attaching a cable coupled to a spring for opposing the upward and inward movement of the legs. An appropriate traction force cannot be applied to the lower back region since no means is provided for retaining the upper torso region in a fixed position when more than an insignificant amount of traction is applied to the lower back region. An attempt to increase the traction force on the individual using this apparatus will cause his body to slide along the bed toward the end of the bed closest to his feet.
Other types of exercising apparatus which are less closely related to the present invention in that they are incapable of applying the appropriate type of traction force to the lower spinal region are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,801 (Borgeas); 3,876,198 (Seligman); 3,596,654 (Tamura); 3,568,666 (Dunn); 3,315,666 (Sellner); 3,043,591 (Sellner); 42,516 (Taylor); 3,904,195 (Chavanne); and 3,774,597 (Root).